


Greatest Show

by Animeangel1798



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: "I should take you on stage like this, show everyone how needy you are. I'd fuck you in front of everyone, make you come so much you'd be begging me to stop. They'd all ache to touch you but they can't. I wouldn't let them because you belong to me."Just smut based on the Durarara circus au art. I love it so much.





	Greatest Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rukazaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/gifts).



> I'm dedicating this to my friend Rukazaya since she wrote one for me <3

"We're gonna be late, you know."

Izaya points out silkily as Shizuo presses him into the wall of his trailer. He's not making any attempts to pull away though, he wants this just as much as Shizuo.

"Our acts aren't till later. Now be quiet."

Shizuo growls, unzipping Izaya's stage pants. Maybe for once they'll stay clean, though the white would hide their activities better than other colors anyway. Izaya smirks.

"Or what~?"

Shizuo huffs and pushes Izaya's pants down his thighs.

"You know what. Spread your legs."

Izaya hums softly and does as he's told, they do need to be quick about this after all. Being a little late might be excusable but missing either of their acts would not go over well with Shiki.

Shizuo shoves his waistcoat up and out of the way and starts grinding against Izaya's ass. It's a nice feeling but he'd much rather have something else.

"You know you're meant to pull yours out too, right?"

He snarks, grinding back against Shizuo to drag a moan from his lips. Izaya yelps when the smack comes, heat blooming on his skin and he shudders.

"I told you to shut up."

Izaya just grins, ducking his head at the pleasant sting.

"Oooh~ spank me again, Shizu-chan~ I promise it's an effective punishment~"

Shizuo makes a disgusted noise and covers Izaya's mouth with his palm while Izaya hums in amusement. Finally he hears the zipper on Shizuo's pants and then the pop of the lube bottle. Wet fingers circle his entrance before two push inside at once, Shizuo doesn't bother being gentle but Izaya doesn't want him to be.

He moans when Shizuo finds his prostate, sparks running through him as Shizuo prepares him. He can hear Shizuo laugh softly.

"You're so cute when you've got something inside you. It's the only time you ever shut up."

And usually he'd have a retort for that but he's too busy pushing his hips back with a whimper of heat as Shizuo adds a third finger.

"You're always so tight for a slut, Izaya, maybe that's your real talent. Knife throwing isn't nearly as impressive."

And before he can react Shizuo's replacing his fingers with his cock, the palm covering his mouth relaxing to slip fingers inside instead of covering it. Immediately Izaya starts to suck and lick at Shizuo's fingers as Shizuo pauses to let him adjust to his size.

"Ready?"

Izaya nods with a low moan and Shizuo starts to fuck him fast and hard, shock waves of pleasure bursting under his skin Izaya whimpers loudly. He won't last long, can already feel his orgasm rising quickly. He sucks harder at Shizuo's fingers making Shizuo growl and fuck Izaya harder into the wall.

"Fuck, you look so good like this; sucking on me while I fuck you. You're such a little cock slut."

Izaya shudder at the words, back arching as he whines. He can never get enough of Shizuo's dirty talk.

"I should take you on stage like this, show everyone how needy you are. I'd fuck you in front of everyone, make you come so much you'd be begging me to stop. They'd all ache to touch you but they can't. I wouldn't let them because you belong to me."

He punctuates the words with a hard thrust that throws Izaya over the edge with a wail of pleasure, shuddering and whimpering in Shizuo's grasp as he comes down from his high. Shizuo follows him into orgasm soon after, biting into the cloth at Izaya's shoulder to muffle his moans.

There's silence as they both catch their breath, Izaya's blissed out expression enough to raise his interest all over again but they don't have the time. He presses a few soft kisses to Izaya's lips to help pull him back from the post-sex haze and Izaya groans.

"Fuck, I'm not gonna have time to clean up. Was this your plan, Shizu-chan? Make me go out there and do my routine with your come inside me?"

Shizuo snorts, though he can't say he minds the mental image.

"Didn't plan it but don't pretend you don't like it."

Izaya's mouth quirks on a smile.

"Fine, but you have to pay for the dry cleaning this time. These pants aren't easy to keep clean you know."

Shizuo rolls his eyes and pulls away, fixing his clothes and enjoying the look of loss on Izaya's face as he's left empty.

"Fine by me, princess."

Izaya huffs and straightens out his outfit and hair before putting on his top hat.

"Let's go before Shiki comes looking for us."

Shizuo nods and pulls Izaya in for one last deep kiss before letting go, enjoying the dazed look in Izaya's eyes.

"After you, princess~"

Izaya flushes red and storms out of the trailer leaving Shizuo behind to grin in success. He loves his job.


End file.
